For ensuring the integrity of transmitted data in electronic data communication, data may be signed, typically using a private cryptographic key, before sending the data. The receiver can then check whether the signature is valid and thus check whether the data has been altered by a third party or by communication error using a public key of the transmitter. To ensure high security, private and public keys with a high number of bits are used. Accordingly, the computational cost for signature verification can be high. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the computational cost and complexity of signature verification.